


大大皮那些事

by aruuumin



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruuumin/pseuds/aruuumin





	大大皮那些事

身在福中不知福番外  
带球🚗  
靁靁靁靁靁靁靁  
千万慎入  
————————————

 

林彦俊拿着两条杠的验孕棒给陈立农看的时候，陈立农还只当这是新型冷笑话。  
然而等过了产检等一系列检查后，朱正廷指着b超的某处圆形阴影对陈立农说这是他孩子时，他才真正意识到自己已然改变了角色，从男人成为了父亲。

朱正廷看着面前兴奋的像个几百斤的孩子的陈立农抱着自己的老婆亲亲抱抱举高高，清了清嗓子，义正言辞的坚决声明前90天千万避免床事，但是也不能用抑制剂等化学药物影响胎儿。  
两位准爸爸别提多乖的拼命点头，兴奋的期待着肚里小生命的到来。

怀孕总是大事，哪有想象中那么容易。

陈立农立马拉着林彦俊去民政局扯了证，新婚小夫妻还没蜜月呢，林彦俊就因为身体不适休了产假。导演看着脸色苍白的林彦俊和扶着他满脸担忧的陈立农，也说不出什么不同意的话，只得一起给他们批了。

或许是体制的原因，妊娠反应格外严重。先是茶饭不思，后面光是闻到饭菜味道便呕吐不止，甚至整夜整夜的睡不着觉。而第一次当上准爸爸的陈立农也跟着手忙脚乱不知所措。

他看着头晕乏力，黑眼圈愈来愈重的林彦俊只是心疼，每每提出不要这个孩子，对方却硬撑着寄出微笑，拉过他的手摸上肚子，说着这是他俩爱情的结晶，怎么能这点小困难就放弃。

然而随着强烈的妊娠反应，发情期也来势汹汹。

原本以白日淫宣为日常的gv演员，又怎么能忍受突如其来的禁欲。  
陈立农体会不了omega的痛苦，不能用药的林彦俊更是难以忍受空虚的好几个夜晚。陈立农不敢做，就只能抱着他释放信息素抚慰发情的爱人，最多用手指帮他解欲，事后看着熟睡的林彦俊，只得就着萦绕在鼻尖的信息素和硬邦邦的下体，跑去浴室冲冷水澡。  
但是这样也只是勉强熬过发情期，后穴的酥麻空洞还是无时不刻的叫嚣着林彦俊的大脑。

终于在第四个月的某天晚上，他又发情了。

此刻已经深夜两点半，林彦俊被一阵燥热磨的睡不着觉。抬起沉重的眼皮后，熟悉的反胃并没有涌上来，随即而来的是强烈的空虚感。他开始不自觉的蹭睡着正香的自家alpha，有些难耐的呻吟了两声。

陈立农很快就被身边一壶热咖啡打翻似的浓郁气味给吵醒，他转头看见林彦俊不停的呻吟，当他哪里不舒服的凑了过去，被一把搂住脖子的扒拉到胸前。

陈立农害怕压着他肚子的弓起身子，对方身上的气味疯狂的钻进每一刻毛孔里，明显意味着他发情期的到来，陈立农开始释放信息素抚慰搂紧自己的男人，又从臂弯里探出头问他怎么了。林彦俊却如释重负的喘粗气，还将陈立农的手拽到自己已经被汗水湿透的身后。

陈立农意会的从内裤边缘探了进去，后面已经湿黏一片，手指的进入毫无阻碍，不断涌出的蜜液和吮吸着外来物的小穴告诉着手指的主人这具身体已经准备充分。

“别用手，你进来……进来。”

“不行啦，孩子。”

“已经快四个月了，可以做了。”

“真的假的？”

陈立农看着身下委屈的眸子似乎蓄了泪，在隔着白纱窗帘的月光下亮晶晶的一片。

“真的啦，我问过正廷了。”

陈立农还在犹豫不要为眼前的一时之快而伤着孩子，林彦俊却探头用嘴唇寻上陈立农的下巴，呼出温热的气息，像猫咪似的舔舐着alpha干燥的嘴唇，手指隔着裤子抚上对方下身的一阵温热。

“明明亲一口就硬了。”

“还不是你乱摸。”  
“小野猫…”

陈立农轻咬住面前的舌头，调笑蹭着因汗水有些湿漉漉的鼻尖，手指又探入了好几分，久未被开拓过的小穴如沙滩般被一波又一波的自体润滑所盖过，粗糙的指甲划过滚烫柔软的内壁，激的omega大腿一阵痉挛，林彦俊忍不住浑身颤抖，身上的味道又浓郁了几分。

“陈立农，是不是男人。”

林彦俊总喜欢拿这些话压他，就像以前床上的最后一发总喜欢骑乘位，陈立农也总纵容着爱人谨小慎微的仪式感。  
实际上此时的林彦俊脸颊通红，睡衣松松垮垮的挂在身上漏出泛着粉红的锁骨，而陈立农衣冠端正的搂着他，谁更狼狈一目了然。

陈立农听着这话眼睛都发直了，将手指从后穴抽出，水光泛滥满是手心，他小心的把对方湿透的衣裳褪了下来，接着把身上的衣服脱了精光。

实际上好久没有坦陈相见了，林彦俊的身材也有些变化，或许是食欲消退似乎是更瘦了，导致微隆的小腹并不明显，但尚且彰显孕态，两条纤细修长的腿缠上来，更是在那张英气的脸下显得可怜兮兮。

下身红的发紫的阴茎显示着陈立农这几个月来的极致禁欲，见着面前的场景更是胀大了好一圈。如果可以的话他绝对毫不顾忌的撕扯开所有束缚，把明明每天在自己眼前游走的可人儿压在身下，让自己的大东西和肚子里的小家伙早日打个照面。他看着面前眼神愈发迷茫的omega肆无忌惮的释放着甜腻又苦涩的信息素，漂亮的眼睛下又挂着青黑的眼圈，又心疼不已，只得狠心加快速度扩张。

林彦俊浑身不得法，整个身子都像猫儿一般的缠了上来，四个月大的孕肚贴上平坦的腹肌，还是能明显感觉到凸起。不仅如此，从上向下的视角便见着那人的乳房也有些变化，密不透风黏在一起的肢体接触更让乳尖挺立，像是受了什么惊吓的小动物，赤红如双皮奶上最饱满的红豆。

他伸手抚上那驮柔软，轻柔的爱抚又害怕压着面前微隆的小腹，只得抱着他拖过身体，胸肌紧紧贴着背部，本就有些硌人的蝴蝶骨格外明显，随着动作更像是折了翼的天使翅膀，而此刻的天使正在自己的怀里娇喘着。

陈立农拿下面那根肿的像骇人巨物的东西蹭着湿透的臀瓣之间，双手毫不客气的蹂躏面前的两颗红点，又探头埋在肩颈部嗅爱人身上的味道，迷人的味道争先恐后的涌入鼻腔。

“你好香，阿俊好香…”陈立农忘情的嘟囔着。

“那你倒是……嗯…进来啊……”

林彦俊被折腾的受不了，急的完整的话都说不出，语句都断断续续。他似乎浑身都照上了层粉红，连手肘和膝盖都泛着光，颤抖的手腕伸到身后，牵着那根庞然大物就往屁股缝里塞。陈立农见差不多了也就顺着他的动作，一贯而入的同时发出了炽热的喘息，两个人都知道在这次之前对方忍了有多久。

可能是太久没做了，那小穴紧的惊人，滚烫的内壁搅的陈立农神经发麻，alpha和omega结合的瞬间房间里又像充气一样灌入了强烈的信息素。陈立农怕弄疼林彦俊，也不敢动，林彦俊却挺着屁股开始摇，任由那小嘴一张一合的吮吸。

“你动一动……”

“我怕你受不了。”

“你还行不行了…这么久不做都不会动了吗？”

林彦俊又拿语言激他，明明自己说话都快喘不过气了还逞什么强。  
陈立农笑怀里小野猫的明骚暗就，开始艰难抽动起来，热烈的甬道迎合着噗哧作响，害怕弄伤林彦俊的陈立农每一下都挺的又狠又深却格外温柔。

“啊……啊……”

林彦俊却被抽动起来的满足感弄的受不了，一只手拢着小腹，另一只抚摸着伞状的龟头，情难自已的仰起头呻吟，前段翘了半天的阴茎颤抖了两下，滚烫的白浊全部泄在了肚皮上。

陈立农吻住为自己献上的修长又完美的脖颈线条，随着下身挺动一点点向上，最后含住了林彦俊的耳垂，被触碰到敏感的omega刚泄了没多久，浑身如触了电似的战栗起来，软塌塌的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象。

“啊啊啊你再快点…”

陈立农听话的加快了速度，却挺的更加深了，整根戳到未打开的生殖器口又整根拔出，大腿跟抵着omega湿透的屁股，摩擦产生的撞击蹭的发红。

林彦俊浑身滚烫的被卡着腰，后穴迎接着alpha的逐渐深入，又感觉到他的双手折腾自己的小红豆，他的胸部不舒服好久了，从第一个月开始那里就胀痛不止，第一次有过这种感觉的林彦俊不好意思说，只能在洗澡的时候自己按摩。

此刻陈立农的手上的热量源源不断的传输到自己体内，像是点了火般的舒适让自己不住的迎上身子，上下夹击的快感浑身酥麻，意乱情迷的只会呻吟。

陈立农整个躯体裹着林彦俊，双手边揉捏边嘀咕。  
“你奶头肿了欸，会有奶奶吗。”

林彦俊听见骚话又浑身一机灵，硬起来的阴茎又有了要射的迹象。身后的男人说着停了动作，抱着他换了个姿势，他侧身躺在床单快被濡湿的床上，陈立农趴在他大开的两腿之间，小穴里肉棒没拔出来，硬生生的转了个圈后又狠狠顶了进去，没反应过来的林彦俊呻吟还没叫出嘴唇，一个毛绒绒的脑袋就凑上了一边的胸部。

陈立农含住他的乳尖狠狠吸了几口，又怕他疼补救似的拿舌头舔舐，打个巴掌就要给颗枣，安慰那因为充血挺立到快爆炸的东西，下面不留情面的撞击让林彦俊仰头大张着嘴唇，口水都从嘴角流了下来。

“啊~没有奶奶欸...”  
陈立农委屈的嘟囔，林彦俊近乎受不了他的坏心眼。分明表情还清纯的要命，就好像个真的没有喝到母乳的孩子抱怨，下面却一刻不停的像个永动机，每下都直中花心。

“你别...别吸了...”  
“现在不会有的......”

“以后会有吗？”  
坏笑起来是陈立农眼睛眯成两条缝，脸颊又挤出了代表快乐的可爱褶子。  
“那我要努力咯。”

他下身使劲的顶着生殖器口，几乎要把那顶穿，林彦俊已经无暇顾及那几句捉弄他的骚话，快晕过去的叫唤太深了。

林彦俊要了好几回也晕了好几回，像是掉在百利甜酒里溺水的鱼，醉了的尾巴没有一点力气摆动，却舒服的不想醒来。

黎明的天空已经泛起青蓝，商务楼的一角还亮着黄暖的光线，断断续续的淫荡呻吟洒在香浓的信息素中，怎么都散不掉。

最后陈立农还是忍住没有成结，他伏下身子轻咬烫口的腺体，omega的体温像发了高烧烫的惊人，滚烫的津液全部浇在小穴里，像是一个盛水的器皿，不断有白色的液体溢出下身。

林彦俊前端已经几乎射不出任何东西，身体却像是被电击后不停痉挛，陈立农抽出疲软的阴茎时林彦俊已经困的快要睡着，脸庞搭在手臂前段测趴着，红嘟嘟的脸颊被挤成一块，孩子般的睡颜可爱的要命。

陈立农伸手在他的后穴兜了一圈，确认没有伤口之后便抱着去洗澡，被异物侵犯的林彦俊甚至都没有清醒，只是又条件反射的弓了下背。

陈立农垂眼看着均匀呼吸的男人任人摆布，手却一直无意识的搭在自己的小腹上。胸腔中突然灌入一阵莫名的暖流，那被保护着的小空间里此刻正孕育着一个生命，只属于他们两个人的结晶。

还要辛苦很久呢，他撩开散乱的刘海附上温柔一吻，不过有我陪你啊。

 

 

END

 

（假的番外）  
林彦俊后来生了两个，一个叫袋鼠一个叫考拉。  
陈立农兴致勃勃的发了照片。  
袋鼠——每天缠着着阿俊念睡前故事结果一起睡着的笨蛋姐姐。  
考拉——刚生出来只要阿俊不让农农抱的任性妹妹。


End file.
